million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Momoko Suou
}}In this world I'm like a senpai, so make sure to listen to me, okay? Momoko Suou(周防桃子 , Suou Momoko), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Fairy. She is voiced by Keiko Watanabe(渡部恵子, Watanabe Keiko). Appearance Momoko has light brown hair that she keeps down, which sits just above her shoulders and is wavy. She wears two daisy hair clips on the right side of her head. She has a small ahoge on top of her head. Her eyes are a pale navy color. Momoko wears a pale orange dress that is adorned with flower patterns around the collar area, as well as polka dots near the bottom. Underneath, she wears a yellow long sleeved shirt. She also wears dark blue denim jeans underneath the dress, which have cuffs at the bottom. Personality Despite being one of the younger idols, Momoko arguably has the most experience in the entertainment industry, having been a former child actress. As such, she knows a lot about the entertainment industry, including the ugly sides. Combine that with the fact that her parents fight a lot home, and it's no surprise that Momoko seems cold, bitter and aloof at first. Despite her professional nature, Momoko is still a child at heart. After becoming an idol, Momoko starts to become happier and gets along better with her fellow idols, the biggest example being Iku Nakatani. Momoko shows concern for her fellow idols at times and gives good advice to idols who are struggling. She likes to collect stickers and traded them with a girl at a festival one time, and also gave Shiho Kitazawa a sticker resembling her cat plush once. She is the shortest idol in the Theater, so she uses a box to stand on so she can be taller when communicating with the Producer. However, she does not use the box when talking with her friends. History Relationships Iku Nakatani Being the youngest idols in the Theater, Momoko and Iku are very close friends, despite not being in any official units together. Momoko considers Iku one of her first friends, if not her best friend. When Iku made pancakes, Momoko believed they were the best she had ever tried, though she got embarrassed when telling Iku this. The two can be seen in each other's cards. Arisa Matsuda Yayoi Takatsuki Yayoi serves as a big sister to Momoko, and is the only other idol that she does not use an honorific with. In Momoko's main commu, Yayoi notices that Momoko is having unrealistic expectations of herself, and Momoko admits that she is nervous about her upcoming performance. Haruka Amami Trivia * Momoko calls the producer "onii-chan". * A common nickname for Momoko in the japanese community is "Senpai" referring to her seniority in the industry. * In 2018, a sudden meme emerged named "Metal Momoko" which featured an ominous drawing of Momoko in a metallic coloring. The image had no context, and as such a joke was born. Category:Characters Category:Fairy idols